


Festive Fail

by 73stargazer



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Holidays, Pets, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/73stargazer/pseuds/73stargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picard has the perfect Christmas gift for Beverly. Takes place maybe 2 years post the film “Generations”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festive Fail

Beverly arouses to the feel of hot, open-mouthed kisses along her collar bone and up her neck. Stirring awake, Beverly groans, her eyes fluttering open 

Kneeling over her hips beneath the sheets, Jean-Luc slides his hands along her torso. “Merry Christmas, cherie.”

Moaning, Beverly stretches her arms, reaching for his face. “Merry Christmas. What in the world are you doing up so early?”

Grinning mischievously, Jean-Luc caresses her bare stomach, feathering a kiss to her lips. “You have to get up. I have a present for you.”

Smirking, Beverly wags her finger on his nose. “Very cute, Captain.”

Chuckling, Jean-Luc kisses her cheek. “I’m sorry, my love. You really must get up.”

Brows furrowed, Beverly is perplexed as Jean-Luc urges her into an upright position, the blankets falling off of them. “Jean-Luc, we have the day off of duty. I want to sleep!”

“I’m sorry, cherie,” Jean-Luc apologizes, taking Beverly’s satin robe that he had laid on the end of the bed and slipping it over her shoulders. “I really do have a gift for you, and we really must go out to the living room for you to see it.”

Sighing in resignation, Beverly shrugs into her robe. “Okay, love. We’ll start Christmas VERY early. As long as we can have a nap later.”

Jean-Luc takes her hand and helps her off of the bed, grinning massively. “I’m counting on it.”

Shaking her head, Beverly smiles as Jean-Luc leads her out into the living room, clad in his own terrycloth robe. “What’s the big surprise?”

Jean-Luc guides her over to the living area, where they’ve arranged a small artificial Christmas tree in the corner of the room. Beneath the tree lies a few parcels and bags in bright colours. 

Beverly gasps as a lid pops open on one of the boxes beneath the tree and an orange ball of fur leaps out. 

“Merry Christmas! “exclaims Jean-Luc, as the orange feline jumps back into the green box.

Mouth ajar, Beverly whips around to face Jean-Luc. “A kitten?”

Grinning, Jean-Luc bobs his head enthusiastically. “Yes, my dear. A kitten.”

Flabbergasted, Beverly shakes her head, her hands clasped together over her lips. “Oh, my God! Jean-Luc! Jean-Luc, you hate animals!”

Taken aback, Jean-Luc puts a hand on his chest. “I do not hate animals.”

“You called them filthy flea bags!” counters Beverly, in disbelief.

Guilty, Jean-Luc purses his lips. “Well, uh…”Folding his arms over his chest, Jean-Luc huffs. “Well, you really likes cats…”

“I asked you if we could get a cat last year, and you were vehemently opposed.” Beverly reminds him pointedly, her arms crossed over her chest.

“Well, I’ve changed my mind,” shrugs Jean-Luc.

Lips turning into a smile, Beverly crosses over to the corner of the room. Kneeling down on the ground next to the green box, Beverly cautiously reaches for it.

Jean-Luc couches under the tree next to Beverly, observing as she lifts the kitten out of the box.

“Well Merry Christmas, sweetie. Where did you come from?” Beverly scoops the skittish kitten into her lap. 

“Lieutenant DeFranco’s cat had a litter about two months ago?” supplies Jean-Luc, watching as Beverly gently pets the cat in her lap. 

Eyes illuminating, Beverly smiles. “Oh, yes! The little rag dolls. So sweet.”

“So, you like her?” confirms Jean-Luc hopefully, wrapping one arm around Beverly’s shoulder. 

Nodding, Beverly glances down at the kitten, trying to chew the sash on her robe. “Thank you, Jean-Luc. It’ll be fun to have a pet around here.”

Dropping a kiss to her temple, Jean-Luc is relieved. “Good. I’m glad. I know it’s not a baby, but I hope you’ll enjoy it.”

Whipping around, Beverly’s face falls. “What?”

“A baby,” shrugs Jean-Luc. “I know you had hoped that by this time we would have had a baby, or at least been expecting. I’m sorry.”

Eyes dilated, Beverly gapes at him. “So, because we can’t have a baby, you thought you’d get me a cat instead?”

Sighing, Jean-Luc’s eyes register pain. “I’m sorry, Beverly. I know it’s terribly disappointing. I want to have a baby more than anything.”

Stunned, Beverly grasps his shoulder, the kitten jumping out of her lap. “Jean-Luc! I want a child. A human baby. You do realize that a cat is a pet. You can’t substitute this kitten for a child!”

Surprised and remorseful, Jean-Luc’s brows knit. “Oh, Beverly….”

Throwing her hands up, Beverly exhales in exasperation. “Jean-Luc, I wanted to have a baby with you, to mother another child.”

Taking her hands, Jean-Luc sighs deeply. “ Beverly, I’m sorry.”

Shaking her head, Beverly closes her eyes. “It’s alright.”

Drawing her into his arms, Jean-Luc pulls her into his lap, his arms encircling her back. “Cherie, I’m so sorry. I just feel so terrible I can’t give you a baby.”

Resting her forehead against his, Beverly puts a hand on his chest. “I know. I feel awful I can’t give you a baby.”

Pecking her lips, Jean-Luc runs his hands along her back. “But, I reckon that I was wrong to get the kitten. I’m sorry.”

Smiling lightly, Beverly rubs his chest. “It’s okay, dear.”

“If you’d like, I can find a crew member to adopt her?” offers Jean-Luc, feeling terrible that he insulted Beverly by getting her the pet.

Giggling, Beverly kisses his nose. “No, honey. I want the cat. That was a very sweet gift.”

Relieved, Jean-Luc drops his hands to her waist. “Good. Then we’ll give the new kitten a loving home here with us.”

Giggling, Beverly points to the Christmas tree, where the kitten is swatting at decorations dangling from the bottom leaves of the tree.

Rolling his eyes, Jean-Luc turns back to Beverly. “On second thought…”

Chuckling, Beverly unravels herself and crawls over to the tree to retrieve the curious kitten. “Be prepared, Papa!”

* * *


End file.
